hhfgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ch.16 - God Works in Mysterious Ways
Taylor, Eve, Jonathan and I gathered at the living room in my house, together with our college acceptance letters, and each having his university acceptance summary. We had previously decided that we will go to the same university together, and we needed to find the most suitable one to which we were all accepted. "OK, before we start - let me make one thing clear: I absolutely refuse to study in the East Coast." Eve said. "Why? " I asked. "Well, my parents moved there once when I was in the 5th grade. To Boston. I completely hated the cold, the rain, the snow, getting wet. I guess I'm a California girl." "Very well. So we're going to pick a college in California. All for one and one for all." Taylor said, and kissed Eve on the lips. "Besides - I did not get into M.I.T. and I guess no-one here did either." she added. "Ahem." I said. "Yes, Jenn?" she said as she looked at me. "I got into M.I.T.." "Well, I'll be damned. I guess the interviewer was flabbergasted by my then Purple hair. " Eve said, "Oh well, California colleges. I got into Berkeley! Everybody else did?". "I got into Berkeley, too." Taylor said. "Ahem." I said, "I was rejected from U.C. Berkeley." "You were?" Eve said, "God Works in Mysterious Ways." Taylor sighed, "Guess we're not going to Berkeley. All for one and one for all. How about UCLA?" "Well, while we're setting our preferences" I said, "I'd rather not study somewhere close. I'd like to be a bit away from my parents." "No problem. " Jonathan said, "We'll be together away from our parents." and he kissed me on the lips. "OK, ", he added, "I've got San-Diego University, University of Sacramento… hey, I got into Stanford!" "Me too", Eve said. "Likewise", Taylor added. I checked my notes, "I got into Stanford, too. That's great - we're all going to Stanford." "All for one and all in Stanford.", Eve said. There was a long period when we were just digesting the news, and just being plain joyful about it. After a while Eve said: "OK, we said we'll all major in Computer Engineering, but have different minors. My minor is going to be Linguistics. Since I already know English, Hebrew and Spanish, I might as well get the hang of other languages." "I'm going to minor in Ancient History and Languages of the Near East." Taylor said, "I'd like to learn more about Eve's background." Eve smiled. Jonathan said, "I think I'll be a philosophy minor. I think I'm a philosopher at heart. At least during the times I'm not an Electrician by heart." "Well, as for me, I'm going to minor in fine arts." I said. "Maybe I have a hidden talent for painting or something like that, and if not, at least I'll find out." "Very well, so, we're all sending the acceptance letters to Stanford, each with his selected Minor." Taylor said. "OK, now, if you'll excuse me, I think we still have some homework to do… high school one."